1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network communication, and more particularly to a device and a dynamic management method for processing data packets.
2. Description of Related Art
Various protocols and services have been designed and are in use on the Internet to handle various types of communications. For example, file transfer protocol (FTP) for file transfer, and hypertext markup language (HTML) for web traffic. More memory space is needed for the various types of communications. Accordingly, a network device can be used to execute a number of procedures to handle various types of communications; however, the number of procedures occupies memory of the network device until the network device is turned off. What is needed, therefore, is a procedure management method using the device to overcome the limitations described.